In The Mix
by wilkem18
Summary: Imagine a combination of a ton of great works of fiction, thrown together into a humorous war. The laughs come from Star Wars, Harry Potter, Even Cartoons. Plz read and review.
1. Beginning

I own none of these characters, except my creation of Lord Froik

Sectarium Palace

Land of Hildroy

He stood up from his seated position to look upon the newest arrival to his cause. He was called Lord Froik, and he wished to destroy mankind. He knew, however, that he could not do it alone, so he decided to gather help. His first test proved successful as he looked down upon it. The creature he had called here was a pathetic excuse for a human being. The skin of his face was a red-black pattern and horns came out of his head in different places. He had once been called Darth Maul, and his name would remain that way.

Maul looked up at Lord Froik with a feeling of hate.

"Why have you brought me here," he asked with anger. He jumped to his feet and lit his light saber.

"There is no need for that, my friend. You were dead, so I brought you back to life. Now, you must help me with a task that must be done."

"I will not help you. I have my own business to attend to. Send me back to kill the pathetic Jedi."

"You will get your chance with the Jedi if you help me with what must be done first. I have a very important job for you when the rest of our new friends get here."

The home of Ronald and Hermione Weasly was normally a quiet one at 2 AM, but on this particular morning, Ron was awake and in his home office. He had just received an urgent letter from someone who worked with him in XZL. XZL was a private agent network that had the task of securing Voldemort and his death eaters. This current letter was from an employee known as Loriam. The letter read:

Sorry to have to write at this time of night, but an emergency has just presented itself. An invading force has just entered our world. There are four of them, all with huge electronic packs on there back. They are headed to your home. Maybe you can set their heads straight.

Loriam

"Send them here," Ron thought. "What is he thinking?"

There was a loud knock on the door at this time, and Ron threw the letter upon his desk. He left his study and started down the hall to the front door. Hermione was coming down the stairs in her night robe.

"Who is it at this time of night, Ron," she asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I'll soon find out."

Before he could open the door, however, it was blown inward by an incredible beam of electric energy. Ron and Hermione were thrown backwards by it. As they lay on the ground, four men entered the house.

"Sorry about the door," said one of them as he helped Ron and Hermione to their feet. Ron looked at him. He was tall and had dark skin and black hair. A small patch on his suit referred to him as Zeddemore.

"My name is Winston," he said. "Don't even bother trying to say my last name. These others are Egon, Ray, and Venkman."

"Where do you strange people come from," Ron asked.

"Hey buddy," said Venkman, "Watch who you're calling strange. We are perfectly normal unlike you."

"Anyway," said Ray interrupting Venkman, "We were on top of this apartment building facing a creature known as Gozer. The next thing we know, we are here. I have no idea how."

An owl soon flew through the door and dropped a small note in Ron's hand. He unfolded it quickly and read aloud:

Trouble here. Those four aren't the only strangers to our world. I got some little guy here who claims to have been a great warrior. He also has this incredible wand that lights up and can cut through anything. I sent him to you.

Loriam

"Not another one," Ron said as a small green creature walked through the door.

Who are you, little one," Ray asked.

"Size matters not," he said. Yoda I am. Master Jedi and lost for now."

"All right," said Ron, "What's going on here?" A baby cry followed this announcement.

"I'll go check on the baby, Ron," said Hermione. "See if you can find out what all of this is about." She left the room and headed up the stairs. Ron repeated his question.

"A great gathering, I see, of enemies in a place far, far from here," Yoda said. "Destroy the places we know, they wish to."

"Meaning," asked Egon.

"Yoda looked at him with sad eyes. "Destroy us, they will."

Lord Froik looked at his now gathered forces. Before him stood Maul, Gozer, and numerous other villains from numerous dimensions, all ready to do as he bid. He looked at the one known as Voldemort and laughed hideously. Soon, they'd be ready.


	2. The Force

Yoda paced around the room, staring at the newest arrivals in the home of Ron Weasley. The first was a tall hairy creature that Yoda knew as Chewbacca. He and Han Solo had just landed the _Millennium Falcon_ outside the door. Next to the _Falcon_, a small, red biplane was being polished by its owner: a white beagle that identified itself as Snoopy.

Hermione entered the room from the hall with a small child in her hands. "Can you all please be quieter," she asked. "Our son is trying to sleep."

"Sorry, I am," Yoda said quietly. Suddenly, he put his arms out. "See your child, I must."

"You keep your grubby little green hands away from my son," Ron said.

"Why do you want to see him anyway," said Egon. "He is just a normal boy."

"He only has magical ability like my wife and I," Ron added.

"More than magic, he possesses," Yoda said.

"Roar," said Chewbacca.

"Chewie says to let the little green guy see him," said Han, "and I agree. What would it hurt?"

The fur ball speaks the truth," said Ray. Let him see the child."

"Very well," said Hermione, "but I don't agree to this, just so you know. There is absolutely nothing wrong with my son," she said as she handed him to Yoda.

"There is a small problem though, Mrs. Weasley," Yoda said quietly. "You see, your son has the force flowing through him greatly."


	3. The War Begins

Lord Froik continued the gathering of his army. It was at this time that the one called Voldermort asked that an attack should be made.

"The home of Ronald Weasley has a great gathering of people as well. I ask you to let Maul and myself go and check it out."

"If it will keep you in line, then I say go right ahead. Be sure to return alive. I don't want to make a habit out of resurrections."

Voldermort nodded and set off to find Maul so that their quest could begin.

At the home of Ronald Weasley, a stunned silence had filled the room. No one could believe that the son of two wizards could possibly be a Jedi.

"It is not possible," said Hermione. "How could my son have force potential, as you call it?"

"What is this force potential anyway," Venkeman asked. "It sounds rather interesting to me."

Before Yoda could answer the numerous questions, the roof of the house was incinerated and three ghosts of different sizes and shapes entered in. Instantaneously, the four Ghostbusters started up their nuclear rays and began to blast at the ghostly creations.

Soon, Maul entered through the door, double-bladed lightsaber swinging. Yoda did a back flip and began a large face off with Maul. Numerous attack planes could be heard overhead, including a red bi-plane being flown by a dog. Then the worst thing of all.

The doorway lit up with a great beam of light and Voldermort entered the room, three death eaters with him. He looked at Ron, who had taken out his wand.

"The best friend of Potter," Voldermort sneered. "You thought Harry defeated me, WRONG! As soon as I finish with you and the mud blood, Potter will die."

This pronunciation was cut short by the rush of wind from two Firebolts.


	4. Tell Me I'm Dreaming

The two firebolts spun around and landed. Harry Potter stood there with Sirius Black by his side.

Voldermort stood as if he was paralyzed. "It is not possible," he said finally. "You are both dead. I killed you both, so I know you are dead."

"Strange things are happening," Harry said, "but soon they will be set right. This I know."

Yoda meanwhile was continuing his battle with Darth Maul.

"Killed Qui-Gon, you did."

"Years ago that was," Maul taunted as he parried a near fatal blow. "And now, you will be added to the list."

"We got them," the Ghostbusters cried as they marched back into the room, "But the kitchen is about gon…"

They were cut off by the sound of burrowing, coming from underneath the ground. Out of the now shattered wooden floor rose a rabbit. His ears stood up straight and he held a lone carrot in his hands. Then, he spoke:

"Eh, What's up, Doc?"

A strange calm fell over the room. No one knew quite why they were fighting anymore. They all just stood there, looking at each other in quiet peace.

Voldermort finally broke the silence. "Maul, let's go. We can settle this later." With that, they all turned on their heels and left.

"Leave this house, we must," Yoda said quickly headed for the door.

"It's coming down," Snoopy howled as he rushed back through the house one last time, dog dish on his head.

"TIMBER!" Bugs yelled as he dove into his tunnel and burrowed back out to the street.

The rest of the people within fled outside as well. Ron was the last one through what remained of the door. They turned and watched quietly as the two-story home of Ron and Hermione Weasly caved in on its self.

"Tell me that I'm dreaming," Hermione said between tears.

"I wish it were that simple, ma'am," Ray said quietly.

Yoda stood there quietly before he finally spoke: "Return things to normal, we must."


	5. Setting Off

The great crowd of people and creatures stood in the streets, looking at Yoda.

"How do you suggest we do this," Sirius asked.

"Easy it will not be."

"What must we do," Ray asked. "I would kill to be back home right now, enjoying a taco or something."

The others all nodded their heads. They too longed to be home.

"We need to find out what's going on first," Han said. "With the Falcon, Chewie and I can take us all anywhere we may need to go, but I need to know where that is."

"I believe I can help with that," I said.

The characters turned to see me, Wilkem 18, walking towards them from a side street. They continued to stare at me quizzically.

"How can you help," Ron asked.

"Forget how he can help," Bugs said. "Who is this doc, anyway?"

"I am the narrator of the story we are now telling," I said.

"So you are the reason all of the weird things are happening," said Harry angrily. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. "I suggest that you end this story right now, so we can all go back to where we belong."

"I just can't end the story," I said with a smile.

"Why not," they asked angrily.

"I have an audience reading this story right now. What would they think of me if I ended their entertainment? If I end it, they would hunt me down and beat me silly with rubber chickens and ice cream scoops."

"Say what," asked Ray quietly.

"Never mind," I continued. "Anyway, I'm here to help you set off on your way. Half of you will stay here, and set up a base of operations for the others who come, while the other half sets off in the _Falcon _to meet up with Lord Froik and his armies."

"Roar," Chewie roared.  
"It will not be a safe voyage, and many of you could die. I have split you into two teams. They look something like this:"

**Team Falcon:**

Han Solo

Chewbacca

Harry Potter

Bugs Bunny

The Ghostbusters

**Base Team:**

Yoda

Ron

Hermione

Snoopy

Sirius

"What about you," Ron asked as I began to disappear.

"As the narrator, I can appear whenever I see fit. Farewell and good luck go with you." I vanished.

"Let's set off then," said Han. The group of people labeled as Team Falcon piled into the _Falcon, _and set off in the early morning light.


	6. The Menacing Bubble Wrap

The _Millennium Falcon _had flown off into space, with its passengers holding on tight for the adventure that was sure to follow.

"What do you expect is going to happen to us, docs?" Bugs asked.

Harry Potter laid his Firebolt on the ground and leaned back. "I expect that we are going to find and stop this evil source."

A sudden jolt shook the entire ship. Harry fell to the ground, along with everyone else. Ray's pack shot off a beam that reduced the newly arrived C-3PO to scrap metal.

"Oh dear me," said Threepio as his head rolled around the floor of the ship. "I do believe that I have been separated from my body."

Han Solo rushed into the room then, Chewbacca following close behind. He looked at C-3PO's head, still rolling around the floor of the ship.

"Alright, Who blew up Goldenrod?"

"I apologize Mr. Solo…" Ray said as he stood up.

"Don't apologize," Han said holding his hands up. "It's about time somebody shut him up. He was driving me crazy,"

"What happened anyway, Doc?"

"You are never going to believe this," Han said. "But an army of little, orange skinned, green haired freaks are wrapping our ship in bubble wrap."

They ran to the view screen and looked out at the carnage. The little men had formed a circle around the entire ship and were starting to sing.

_Oompa Loompa Doopaty Do_

_Much trouble there is in store for you_

_We have bubble wrapped your ship_

_Now your fine crew will be taking a trip_

_Far down below, you'll burn forever more_

_Then will you become truly sore_

_Froik will take over all of the worlds_

_And reward us all with girls_

_Oompa Loompa doopity da_

_If you are not dead, you will go far_

_So come live in unhappiness you_

_Unlike Oompa Loompas doopaty do._

The crew turned to hear the sound of humming. A tall, thin woman figure stood before them, dressed completely in black.

"Do you like it," she asked. "I composed half of it myself."

"Who are you," Egon asked.

"I am Dreamer-Chan," she said. "Assistant to Wilkem18 in the telling of this story."

"You mean this was his idea," Harry said shaking his head. "Does he wish us bloody rotten luck?"

"Of course you realize this means war," said Bugs. "If we ever get out of here, I'll clobber him."

"Oh, you'll get out of here," she said, looking down at Threepio. "Well, most of you will. Threepio here is actually made of chocolate. If you throw his body out to the Oompa Loompas, They'll let you go."

"I'm all for it," said Harry. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the remains of Threepio. _"Wingardium Leviosa."_ The remains of Threepio floated into the air and were soon directed out side of the ship. The bubble wrap was soon cut and the _Falcon _was once again on its way, with the exception of Dreamer-Chan, who had vanished not to long after Threepio had been thrown out.


	7. No More Aflac

Back at the ruins of the Weasley home, the people of Base Team were keeping watch for any unwelcome visitors, especially if Lord Froik sent them.

"Keep enemies away, we must," Yoda said as he paced back and forth, head turning in all directions.

"I don't think we will have any more visitors, tonight," said Ron as he walked past Yoda.

"Know this, you do not," Yoda mumbled.

At that moment, the small red bi-plane of Snoopy landed in the street.

"I just saw the weirdest thing," he said as he jumped out of the plane and ran to them.

"What did you see up there," Sirius asked, wand drawn.

"It was a duck. A talking duck"

They looked at him as if he was crazy. "I think someone has been in the air too long," Ron said rolling his eyes. "I've never heard of anything so weird in all my life."

Just then, a great white duck flew down out of the clouds and landed before them. It raised its wings into an attack position and let out a great call:

"AFLAC!"

"That's it," said Sirius, aiming his wand at the duck. "He's taking this whole thing to far. I'm not going to put up with a stupid old duck like him. _Avada Kedavra."_

The duck leaped out of the way. "AFLAC!" it called again, only louder this time.

"Your insurance will not save you now, pesky duck," said Ron, joining in the chase that was now taking place across the street.

The duck continued to leap aside as spells continued to wheeze past its head. Finally, Yoda cornered it. He drew his lightsaber and swung.

The duck fell into the street, dead.

Then, I showed up.  
"What have you done, here," I asked them as I approached the clearly dead duck.

"We do not want any help from a pathetic Aflac duck," Ron asked. "Now, I want you to set everything right again, or I will have to kill you and end this myself."

"You have to let this play out," I said. "Or you will never get home." I vanished.

"Kill him, we will," Yoda said, shaking his head.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "Just wait until he comes back."


End file.
